One Better
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: When Jess meets her old university roommate, Tabitha, she gets caught up in a web of lies that unfortunately for him, involves Becker! Jecker!
1. Chapter 1

**The entire ARC team are all about thirty in this story, for the story to make sense, hope you like it, inspired by the film just go with it, Tabitha is based on the character Devlin please review and tell me what you think! This is most likely to be a two shot, but I will only post the second chapter if I get enough reviews! ****

* * *

****Chapter One **

Jess and the ARC group were at the local pub, after an extremely long day, Jess was happy to just let her hair down and relax, with her friends. Emily had come back through the prison anomaly, but the anomaly that led to the Victorian era wasn't the only one that reappeared, terror birds had come through and they had taken a lot to deal with. Satellite anomalies also appeared and without the team having a second locking device it took a while before they could stop them. Matt was happy now that Emily had returned, Becker was happy that no one had gotten hurt, Abby and Connor were happy because they had each other, and Jess was happy because everyone else was, so the ARC group were joking around happily, Jess noticed that most of the glasses were empty and offered to get the drinks and walked up to the bar.

"Jessie," someone exclaimed from behind her, Jess had heard the voice before, but couldn't seem to place it. The voice was whiny and annoying and was just a tiny bit patronising; Jess scanned her brain, _where had she heard before?_ She spun around to see who had spoken. Tabitha. The last person she would ever want to run into, now Jess liked people she was generally a social person and saw the good in others, but with Tabitha, she got under her skin. They had met in university, shared a dormitory for the first year and had unfortunately shared some of the same lectures, much to Jess's dismay, they just didn't get on, Tabitha was always trying to do on better than her, and always got her way and was so fake and- Jess suddenly snapped out of her thoughts realising she should probably greet her.

"Tabby," Jess said in a fake high pitched voice as if she was happy to see her, Tabby ran over to hug her

"Moa, Moa," Tabby did a fake kissing noise, putting her face extremely near to both Jess's cheeks, and expected Jess to do the same. "How are you?" Tabby asked.

"I'm good-" Jess started, however, she didn't get to finish because Tabitha had started telling her, her own life story.

"I 'm married," shoving her hand in Jess's face. "I have a two year old boy called Sebastian, I own my own company, it is amazing being your own boss," Tabitha said. "I'm rich, my husband is one of the best lawyers out there and look at how flat my stomach is," Tabitha said pulling up her top, to reveal her stomach, "I am so healthy, my personal fitness trainer, says I'm the best person he trains and wow I have been talking about myself too much, how's your life?" Jess looked at Tabitha maybe she had changed maybe she wasn't such a self- absorbed bitch anymore, "I mean I know you weren't particularly popular, with anyone really, and I always did better than you in tests, but it doesn't mean you can't be successful, right?" Maybe she hadn't changed.

"I really should get back to my friends," Jess said, trying to get away from Tabitha as quickly as possible.

"Oh I would love to meet them," Tabitha said, that was not what Jess wanted to happen, she reluctantly walked towards her friends, who said sharing some joke."Oh and by the way, your teeth, so much better now!" Tabitha said. "Less crooked."

"Guys this is my _friend _Tabitha, we met in college, Tabitha, this is Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Becker," they all nodded, or spoke greetings.

"Anyway so I am sure you are extremely busy Tabitha," Jess said.

"No, no I've got time, I would love to hang out with you and your friends," Tabitha said, there was no stopping her now, once Tabitha wanted something she got it, in one form or another. Tabitha took a seat next to Abby and Jess sat next to Becker.

"So Jessie are you married?" Tabitha asked, the whole group stifled a laugh, at Tabitha calling Jess, Jessie.

"No I'm not," Jess said.

"Oh well there's still hope, it doesn't mean you'll die all alone, I mean I know you weren't popular in university, and none of the boys liked you because you were geek, but I thought you would have grown out of that now," Tabitha said, Jess put on a fake smile, while the first of the team looked shocked. She turned to Abby.

"You know if you got rid of the whole tom boy style, you could actually be quite pretty?" Tabatha said.

"I think we all agree that Abby is already very pretty," Connor said, the others nodded and muttered noises of agreement, Abby looked like she was going to murder the girl.

"Do you own a house?" Tabitha asked suddenly, Jess felt like she was being grilled and she probably was.

"No I share a flat with Connor and Abby," Jess said, wondering what Tabitha was going to find wrong about that.

"I always think that people shouldn't live in a flat when they are over a certain age, and they especially shouldn't have room mates, aren't you a bit old for that Jessie," Tabitha said in an extremely patronising voice. Jess didn't know what to say, she had felt extremely good about her life before Jess came along.

"So Jess what do you do?" Tabitha asked, great another question, none of the others dared, to speak, probably to scared about what Tabitha would say about them.

"I'm a civil servant," Jess said, what was she going to say she helped people chase after dinosaurs that came from the past?

"What a boring job, in my company I decide what's going to happen, I'm my own boss so I can show up whoever I want, it's just marvellous," Tabitha said, Jess just nodded.

"So you may not be married but are you at least in a relationship?" Tabitha asked, everyone's eyes were on her, the ARC group knew what she was going to say, she couldn't take it, she would never hear the end of it if she said she hadn't got a boyfriend, she couldn't take it, she needed to tell her.

"I have a boyfriend," Jess said, the words slipped out before she could stop them.

"That's nice, what's his name?" Tabitha said, almost disbelieving, how dare she not believe that Jess had a boyfriend!

"Ummm, Becker's my boyfriend," Jess said, the whole table looked shocked, inculding Jess herself, expect Becker who remained surprisingly unfazed.

"Yep," Becker said slipping his arm around Jess, Tabitha look sceptical.

"How long have you been together?" Tabitha asked.

"A year," "6 months," Becker and jess spoke at the same time.

"A year and six months," Jess said quickly.

"We know each other so well, we even finish off each other's sentences," Becker said. Matt and Connor looked like they were pissing themselves with silent laughter, while Abby and Emily looked sorry for Becker and Jess and the web of lies they were now wrapped in.

"Well, we should all go out together, myself and my husband Hugo and you two, it will be divine," Tabatha said.

"Umm I don't we will be able to do our jobs are very demanding," Jess said.

"Oh fine, if you are one of those stay at home couples that do nothing that's fine-" Tabatha started, but Becker cut her off.

"We'll be there," Becker said, annoyance laced in his voice, Jess just nodded.

"I will email you with the details," Tabatha said and Jess nodded again, and waved goodbye, eventually Tabatha left to everyone's relief. Jess collapsed onto Becker's shoulder in mock exhaustion.

"Well that was interesting," Abby said.

"I hate that girl," Jess said, everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry I pulled you into it," Jess said, Becker still had his arm around her and she was enjoying it, a lot.

"It's ok," Becker said.

"Besides Becker was the one that pulled you into the double date," Matt said, Becker glared at Matt.

"She just gets me so mad, she always had to so one better, and is so patronizing and I was happy with my life, and she comes waltzing in and-" jess started, but Connor interrupted her.

"You've seen prehistoric creatures," Connor said. "I bet she hasn't seen any of them," Connor said. Jess smiled the group then swapped stories about their enemies when they were younger, Jess was just happy that she had such good friends, and when she went on that date, she would prove to Tabatha, she had made something of herself, no matter what it took her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review if you want a second chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

******Thank you, for the amazing reviews, I wasn't expecting to get so many, which why you are getting the next chapter the next day, this is in fact the last chapter :( But I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think! :) **

* * *

************

Chapter Two

"So we have a date tonight," Jess said, as Becker stood next to where she was sitting at the ADD. Becker had an extremely confused look on his face, "with Tabitha and Hugo," Jess added, Becker nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it," Becker said sarcastically.

"You said you'd do it," Jess said worried that Becker would chicken out.

"I will, I will," Becker said, mocking surrender.

"Good, because she is really, really mean!" Jess said, Becker couldn't help laugh at how Jess was being so childish about the whole thing. He was actually looking forward to the date, not the part with Tabitha, but he was hoping that the two of them would get some time alone without Tabitha.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Becker said.

"Dress nice, it's some posh place, I didn't choose it Tabitha did so brace you for the worse," Jess called after him, Becker nodded, well tonight was going to be an interesting night, Becker thought.

"I am sure it will be fine Jess," Becker said.

"She is just so intimidating, I feel like nothing when I am around her," Jess said, looking upset.

"You are definitely something Jess, who cares if she is rich and married, you are twice the person she is, you kind and generous and fun to be around, and I bet Tabitha doesn't have as many friends as you do, I am not sure how her husband puts up with her, I was around her for just two minutes and I wanted to strangle her!" Becker said making Jess smile again.

"He is probably just obnoxious as she is," Jess said, Becker nodded laughing, they continued discussing whatever came into their heads, but they soon interrupted by the anomaly alert.

Becker rung Jess's doorbell, it had been a long day, terror birds had come through the anomaly and it had taken a long time, and to be quite frank Becker was exhausted. Jess opened the door after a couple of seconds, the dress was dark blue and had a silk bow wrapped around, it flowed down and hugged Jess in all the right places, it took Becker a good thirty seconds to remember to shut his mouth. "You look beautiful," Becker finally chocked out.

"Not too bad yourself, you clean up nice," Jess said, taking in Becker's tux, yep he definitely cleaned up nice; she was going to take full advantage of Becker in a suit. Becker typed the address into his sat-nav; neither knew where they were going, as Tabitha had simply emailed the address to Jess, not saying much other than that expect from the time, and how she was looking forward to it. Jess and Becker arrived to find Tabitha and her husband already sitting at a table.

"You're late," Tabitha said, when they reached the table, tapping her watch, Jess looked at the time one minute past seven, they were supposed to meet at seven, one minute late and Tabitha was already criticising her. Jess and Becker sat down, the waiter took their coats, Jess looked around, the restaurant was clearly extremely expensive, and looked like the kind of place where it would be £50, for a small salad. "This is my husband Hugo," Tabitha said, Hugo stuck his hand across the table for Becker and Jess to shake. "Hugo this is Jess and Becker," Tabitha continued. "I met Jess at university, although she was never quite as clever as me, or as popular, I took pity on her and become her friend," Tabitha said, Hugo nodded as if this was a reasonable explanation.

Jess's hands clenched under the table, noticing that Jess had gone tense, Becker took one of her hands under the table and gently rubbed it with his thumb, this soothed her, but she was still extremely annoyed. "So I am guessing that you have never been here before," Tabitha said.

"No I can't say I have," Jess said.

"Hardly surprising, it is very much an upscale place," Tabitha said.

"So Tabitha your job seemed very interesting, tell us more about it," Becker said changing the subject, before she could insult Jess. Tabitha started rambling on about her job, but both Jess and Becker phased out, _just a couple more ours and you can go home, it won't be long it will fly by, just don't take the insults to heart! _Jess thought.

"So what do you do Becker?" Hugo asked.

"I'm a solider for the government," Becker said.

"That must be incredibly boring," Hugo said, _yep he's just as obnoxious as his wife. _

"Nope, it's actually very exciting," Becker said. "But being a lawyer must be boring, just reading for most of the day," Becker said, if they were going to be rude about him and Jess, then he was going to be just as rude right back at them.

"No it is actually incredibly fulfilling-"Hugo started, but the waiter came up to them.

"Can't you see we are talking," Tabitha said annoyed.

"Do you think it would be ok, if I shot the pair of them with an EMD?" Becker asked, whispering in Jess's ear.

"No because I'd have to do the paperwork," Jess whispered smirking. Becker laughed.

"Sorry madam," The waiter said turning to leave.

"Well there is no point in you leaving now since you have already disturbed us," Hugo said, just as annoyed as his wife.

"The waiter probably wants to shoot them too," Becker whispered.

"Would you like any drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Which wine would you recommend?" Tabitha asked, the waiter pointed to one on the menu.

"When I was touring around the France, they said that particular wine was not at all divine in the autumn," Tabitha said.

"What wine do you think we should get dear?" Hugo asked.

"The most expensive!" Tabitha said, Hugo nodded laughing and the waiter walked away.

"Help these days, they seem to forget their manners," Hugo said. Jess and Becker just nodded neither sure what to say.

"So I have heard you have a little boy, he must be so sweet," Jess said, hoping that they could have a half-way decent conversation, however the couple started bragging about he learned how to walk and talk earlier than most children, and again Jess found herself phasing out.

"I am going to the lavatory," Hugo said getting up, a then let down and started rubbing Tabitha's nose with his, Jess and Becker looked on at the two of them confused.

"Your intelligence, your passion, your looks," Tabitha said.

"Your beauty, your drive and you womanhood," Hugo said.

"What the hell are they doing?" Becker whispered.

"I have not the faintest clue, but they look very weird," Jess replied.

"It something we do when either of us leave the room, you look into each other eyes and say what you love about the other," Tabitha said, as Hugo left. "A lot of couples just can't do it, they can't find three nice things to say about each other isn't that sad," Tabitha said. "I expect you two can't, you need the bond that I and Hugo have," Tabitha said.

"We'll do it," Becker said.

"We will?" Jess questioned, Becker gave her a look, "We will." Jess said as a statement this time.

"You ready?" Becker questioned. Jess nodded.

"I love your optimism; the way you always look on the bright side and help me see it too. The way you care about everyone, the way you are so generous and kind and the way you are so incredibly beautiful, that sometimes when I look at you I forget my own name," Becker said, Jess smiled.

"I love the way you have a huge heart, I love your protectiveness over me and the team, and the way you care about everyone, I love the way that I can spend hours with you and never get bored and I don't know I just think you're a really nice person and I like spending time with you," Jess said, hoping that Becker wouldn't guess her true feelings for him. She almost forgot that Tabitha was there as they both leaning and-

"Wow I don't think the pair of you could do it, you don't come off as a very strong couple," Tabitha said. "Anyway there must be something wrong with you Jess as he hasn't popped the question yet," Tabitha said, something suddenly snapped within Becker.

"There is nothing wrong with Jess she is perfect, and the only reason that you keep telling she is not is because you are an insecure bitch!" Becker said, and then looked shocked at what had come out of his mouth; he just couldn't take her being so horrible about Jess.

"Look I may not be married, or have my own business, and I am not rich, but I am happy with my life!" Jess said, now that Becker had cracked she might as well too.

"Well I am sorry you are jealous of my success!" Tabitha said.

"I am not jealous of your success, I have friends and people that care about me and none of my relationships are fake," Jess said, of course the one that she and Becker were currently displaying was completely fake, but Tabitha didn't know that.

"I have an actual family!" Tabitha said.

"I have a great job!" Jess said.

"I'm my own boss!" Tabitha said.

"I've, I've seen dinosaurs!" Jess said. "Wait I didn't mean that, no, I haven't!" Jess said.

"I know you haven't seen a dinosaur Jessie, maybe you have a mental health issue!" Tabitha said. That was enough to push Jess over the edge and she threw her _expensive _wine over Tabitha.

"Ummm I think we better be going," Becker said. "Goodbye Tabitha," Becker said as he ushered Jess out of the restaurant.

"You told her you'd seen a dinosaur," Becker laughed when they outside.

"I have!"

"I know you have," Becker said, laughing at how Jess was being so childish, "but what good have possibly come of saying that!" Becker said. Jess shrugged, they got back in the car, and laughed about the evening, Jess was just happy that Becker had taken the whole evening lightly. They eventually arrived outside Jess's door; Jess turned and gave Becker a kiss on cheek.

"Thank you," Jess said.

"No bother," Becker said. "You know it was kind nice, going on a date with you, even if Tabitha tried to ruin at every chance she got," Becker said. Jess nodded it had been nice, even if Tabitha had tried to ruin, she found herself wishing it had been just the two of them. She knew she had to say something, but wasn't sure what, if she didn't he would leave, without anything happening between them, and he did say she was perfect, right?

"Bye," Jess said.

"Bye then," Becker said, turning to leave.

"Bye," Jess repeated.

"Maybe we could ummm, do this again sometime," Becker said, "minus Tabitha."

"I'd like that," Jess said, Becker walked back to the car. Maybe Tabitha made her feel horrible, but Becker certainly made her feel amazing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think as I would like to write more Jess/ Becker stories in the future! :) **


End file.
